


More Than Volleyball

by digitalpanic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalpanic/pseuds/digitalpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one were to ask Hinata what it was that he loved the most in the world, he would look with eyes sparkling and exclaim, "Volleyball!"... And then Karasuno happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Volleyball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugahinas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugahinas/gifts).



> For my lovely girlfriend, Layla! She loves this ship a lot (and I enjoy it too) so I decided to write a quick fic for her. I wrote this on my phone at midnight so I apologize for how sloppy it is.

If one were to ask Hinata what it was that he loved the most in the world, he would look with eyes sparkling and exclaim, "Volleyball!" Hinata lived, breathed, ate and slept volleyball. His grades suffered a little bit from it, but as long as he could play it didn't really matter to him.

And then Karasuno happened. Volleyball became more than volleyball. It became the spark for so many things: friendship and animosity, stress and peace, hatred and maybe... love? A love greater than Volleyball? The thought was crazy!

But somehow, someway, it happened. It wasn't some girl, of course. It was someone on the team. It wasn't Kageyama, the guy everyone though Hinata had a thing for. It was Suga- and Hinata couldn't be happier.

It wasn't really crazy how the two got together. It wasn't some crazy shoujo plot, there weren't any wild love confessions. It was just that Suga was helping Hinata practice and Suga (Yes, Suga!) gave him a quick peck. Once Hinata realized what had happned, he asked Suga to do it again. So he did.

And it kept happening, and Hinata kept enjoying it so he did what was only logical: he asked Suga to be his boyfriend. And Suga beamed! He said that yes, he'd like that very much!

Now, dating Suga wasn't easy! Don't think that for a minute! Suga wanted kisses all the time! For good luck, for hellos, for goodbyes, all the time. (Of course, if you would've asked Suga he'd have said the same thing about Hinata.)

At first, Hinata wondered if a relationship would hinder his passion for volleyball. The exact opposite happened, in reality. Seeing Suga made him want to try even harder, and Hinata had the best practice partner one could ask for.

The team was cool with them too! Kageyama treated Hinata with the same cool indifference but he could tell that he was happy for Hinata. Daichi was surprisingly okay with it too! Hinata suspected Suga talked to Daichi about it. Noya gave them a huge smile and a thumbs up, and Asahi just smiled sheepishly.

Sometimes date night with Suga was just more volleyball, but that was okay. Hinata didn't really want a huge romance, with candlelit dinners and rose petals. He just wanted he could play volleyball with and be himself around.

Suga was exactly that.


End file.
